Pour lui
by Daneesha
Summary: Juste une histoire d'amour entre deux êtres qui partagent le même sang. Dont l'un a été conçu pour sauver la vie de l'autre. Attention YAOI/INCEST, pour lecteurs avertis.


**/!\ OS YAOI** = Relation entre garçons consentants ... ou pas^^ **/!\**

**Rating :** M ( Pour relation sexuelles ET incestueuses )

**Persos :** Inventés par l'auteur tout comme l'histoire donc toute ressemblance avec deux personnes de votre entourage n'est peut être que le fruit de votre esprit yaoiste ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture...

* * *

**Pour lui.**

_Ceci est l'histoire de deux êtres, dont l'un a été conçu pour l'autre._

_Ceci est l'histoire de deux frères, qui ne seraient sûrement pas de ce monde l'un sans l'autre._

_Ceci est l'histoire de Julien 21ans et Maxime 16ans, frères de sang, de cœur et d'âme._

_

* * *

_

17 ans plus tôt.

Lena et Kurt Scheider sont dans un hôpital universitaire à Hambourg. Cela fait plus d'un an qu'ils y viennent. Cependant, depuis quelques mois, ils ne le quittent presque pas. La raison est que leur fils de 4ans et demi, Julien, est atteint d'une maladie qui le détruit petit à petit. Il a toujours été frêle, mais aujourd'hui ses défenses immunitaires sont quasi inexistantes. Les parents s'asseyent dans le bureau du médecin qui suit leur enfant depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, le docteur Schäfer. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux mis noir mis grisonnant, gentil et très attaché à cette famille. Il se racle la gorge et commence.

Docteur Schäfer - Eh bien, comme je vous l'ai dis le mois passé l'état de Julien s'aggrave. Certes, très lentement, mais sont traitement n'est malheureusement pas une réussite. Les transfusion lui sont de moins en moins supportables.

Sa mère soupire et essuie les larmes qui roulent silencieusement sur ses joues à l'aide de son mouchoir de toile. Ils espèrent depuis si longtemps une amélioration qui ne vient pas. Kurt acquiesce et écoute les explications du docteur, bien que ça ne lui fasse pas réellement plaisir d'entendre que son petit garçon de quatre ans se meure.

Docteur Schäfer - Cependant, nous pouvons penser à une autre solution pour tenter de sauver la vie de votre fils.

Lena secoue lentement la tête de droite à gauche dans un mouvement négatif.

Lena - Plus de perfusions, plus d'essai clinique. C'est notre fils, comprenez vous, notre petit bébé qui part à petit feu. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre plus avec tous ces traitements et ces injections qui lui font plus de mal que de bien.

Kurt prend sa femme dans ses bras et lui frictionne doucement le dos. Mr Schäfer comprend très bien la situation dans laquelle se trouve ce couple et entend bien la souffrance de cette mère plus qu'aimante.

Docteur Schäfer - Oui Mme Scheider, je compatie. Mais la solution que je vous propose ne demande que de poursuivre le traitement que votre fils suit en ce moment. Cela repoussera le développement de la maladie et vous laissera le temps de concevoir un autre enfant. Un enfant qui pourra lui sauver la vie. Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr. Mais c'est le dernier recours que nous ayons. J'ai bien peur que la maladie de Julien ne soit incurable, sans transplantation.

Lena acquiesce. Si elle peut sauvez son Julien en ayant simplement un autre enfant, pourquoi ne pas tenter. Son mari et elle s'échangent un regard entendu bien que peu convaincu.

Kurt - Comment cela se passera-t-il?

Le médecin commence les explications.

Docteur Schäfer - La moelle osseuse de votre fils est déficient. Mais avec un greffon d'un donneur saint et compatible, ses tissus abimés pourront se régénérer et fonctionner normalement. Avec votre accord nous avions effectué des testes, pour savoir si vous étiez compatibles mais malheureusement aucun d'entre vous ne l'est. Mais si Julien a un frère, ou une sœur nous pourront prélever les cellules de son cordon ombilical. Votre fils aura alors entre 85 et 90% de chances de guérir.

Kurt - Ce, c'est sûr?

Docteur Schäfer - Oui. Mais je ne vous cache pas que les chances qu'un frère et une sœur soient compatibles ne sont que de 25%.

Lena - Et si, si l'enfant que nous concevons est atteint de la même maladie que Julien? Nous ne voulons en aucun cas revivre ce calvaire.

Docteur Schäfer - Les probabilités qu'un bébé médicament ait la moelle osseuse déficiente sont très mince.

Il a continué les explications comme ça pendant environ une heure. Bien que ce procédé ne pose une grande polémique chez les médecins, Lena et Kurt furent convaincu que ce bébé était la seule chance de survie de leur fils, ils acceptèrent. Ils expliquèrent ensuite calmement à Julien qu'ils allaient faire un bébé pour lui, pour l'aider à aller mieux. Le petit blond esquissa un léger sourire avant de proposer de l'appeler Maxime, si c'était un garçon.

Trois mois plus tard, avec le traitement et les attentions adéquat, Lena attendait un bébé.

Un an plus tard le deuxième petit garçon de la famille Scheider, Maxime, voyait le jour. Le prélèvement et ensuite la greffe de cellules furent un succès. Les résultats se voyaient déjà chez Julien au bout de quelques mois. Lena était rassurée, son premier fils allait bien et son nouveau né était en parfaite santé.

* * *

_Voici l'histoire de ces deux êtres, dont l'un a été conçu pour l'autre._

_L'histoire de deux frères, qui ne seraient sûrement pas de ce monde l'un sans l'autre._

_L'histoire de Julien 21ans et Maxime 16ans, frères de sang, de cœur et d'âme._

De nos jours.

Lena dépose son fils devant cette résidence qu'ils ne connaissent que trop bien. Elle lui pose un baiser sur la joue en lui demandant d'en faire un à son frère aussitôt qu'il le verra. Maxime sourit et descend du véhicule de sa mère, s'engouffrant ensuite dans la résidence et dans l'immeuble où habite Julien. Il toque à sa porte et son aîné lui ouvre dans les secondes qui suivent. Il se sourient puis Maxime entre dans l'appartement et lâche son sac sur le sol.

Julien - Comme à ton habitude, t'es pas en avance.

Maxime - Vas y râles pas. Je suis là non? Bon alors…

Maxime attrape le visage de son frère entre ses mains et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur son front.

Maxime - De la part de maman.

Il lui passe ensuite les bras autour des épaules et sourit légèrement avant de les poser contre celles de son frère. Julien, le prend par la taille et approfondit leur baiser. Puis ils se séparent.

Maxime - Et puis bonjour, tu m'as manqué.

Depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, Julien et Maxime entretiennent une relation incestueuse dans le plus grand secret. Julien a toujours aimé son petit frère. Ses parents le lui avaient dit, quand il était petit, que Maxime avait été conçu pour lui. Ça il ne l'a jamais oublié. Lena et Kurt n'ont jamais caché à Maxime la raison de sa conception. Et maintenant qu'il a l'âge de comprendre et raisonner par lui-même, qu'il sait qu'une partie de lui réside en Julien et lui a permit de vivre il se dit que les choses ne pourraient être autrement. Qu'ils étaient destinés à se compléter. Mais c'est son cadet qui avait fait le premier pas l'année de son vingtième anniversaire et s'appartenir mutuellement. Aux yeux des autres ils ont toujours été proche, mais ils partagent un peu plus que ces autres ne pourraient comprendre.

Julien - Ah oui? Ça fait juste deux jours qu'on s'est pas vu.

Maxime - Tu oses dire « juste » deux jours? Ça veut dire que je t'ai pas manqué. En fait tu t'en fous de moi, tu veux que je m'énerve là?

Julien - Mais non.

Maxime - Alors fais moi un bisou, encore.

Julien rigole et le prend dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser dans le cou et sur la joue.

Julien - T'es toujours dans les extrêmes toi.

Maxime - Oui.

Il lui passe de nouveau les bras autour du cou et rapproche son visage du sien. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Juste intensément. Ils ne se ressemblent vraiment pas, ni physiquement, ni dans leurs comportements. Julien est grand, blond aux yeux d'un bleu perçant halés de rayons verts. Il est d'un naturel plutôt calme et posé contrairement à son petit frère qui s'énerve et s'excite pour un rien. Maxime fait une tête de moins que Julien et a les yeux et les cheveux aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans pleine lune. L'aîné poursuit des études en médecine tandis que le cadet est en seconde dans un lycée général. Il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut faire. Il sait juste qu'il veut rester avec son frère si possible, pour toujours.

Maxime - Je t'aime extrêmement fort.

Julien - Moi aussi, mini trôle.

Il lui passe doucement les doigts dans les cheveux et lui demande.

Julien - T'as faim?

Il est très attentionné et protecteur. Maxime lui sourit légèrement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Non il n'a pas faim. Il prend ses mains dans les siennes et le tire. Julien comprend ses intentions.

Julien - Maxime, il est à peine 10h du matin.

Maxime - Et alors? T'as vraiment décidé de me faire chier ce matin toi.

Il lui lâche les mains et croise les bras sur son torse avec une moue boudeuse à craquer. Dès le début de leur relation et en raison de son jeune âge, Julien a voulu attendre que son frère soit prêt à avoir des rapports sexuels avec un homme. Maxime lui pense qu'en un an il a assez attendu et que maintenant qu'ils ont passés ce cap, il peuvent en profiter.

Julien - Tu boudes bébé?

Maxime - Oui! Viens te faire pardonner.

Maxime ouvre les bras et le blond avance vers lui à pas nonchalants avant de le prendre dans les siens. Il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, l'avantage d'être le cadet. Julien lui plaque une main sur la nuque et l'autre dans le bas du dos avant de sceller une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. Maxime entre les mains sous son t-shirt et les remonte dans son dos. Il a le touché délicat, comme si sa peau était une texture précieuse. Il le lui enlève ensuite.

Julien - Le lâche pas sur le sol.

Maxime - T'es chiant, tu le sais?

Julien - Tu me le répète assez souvent.

Il lui sourit et l'embrasse furtivement avant de lui reprendre son t-shirt des mains et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Maxime vient le rejoindre, il reste appuyé contre le mur et contemple silencieusement Julien qui déboucle sa ceinture avant d'enlever son pantalon. Il avance lentement vers lui, le prenant par les mains et recule vers son lit sur lequel il s'assoit. Maxime passe au dessus de lui, à cheval et lui prend le visage entre les mains. Tout dans leur relation passe par le regard. Un regard intense, pénétrant et pur. Julien lui enlève son t-shirt, brisant cette connexion. Il pose ses lèvres dans son cou et lui embrasse, lui mordille la peau. Les mains du cadet se posent sur les épaules de l'ainé, il penche la tête sur le côté l'incitant à continuer ses baisers. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende le blond l'attrape par les hanches et le soulève avant de le retourner, le plaquant dos au matelas. Maxime rigole doucement, son frère peut être très passif au quotidien mais pas des ces cas là. Julien lui prend les mains et les lui ramène au dessus de la tête. Il fixe quelques secondes ce bracelet en argent à son poignet. Il représente tellement. Un engagement de l'un envers l'autre, pour la vie et au-delà. Maxime passe ses jambes autour de la taille de son frère qui se penche en avant pour l'embrasser. Il s'amuse à lui happer doucement les lèvres, le brun sourit légèrement et se laisse faire. Son frère fait preuve d'une douceur infinie envers lui, il a toujours agit comme ça. Ses lèvres descendent contre son torse imberbe, puis sur son ventre. Il lui débloque la ceinture et la lui enlève, de même que son pantalon. Il va se rallonger contre lui mais Maxime le repousse pour pouvoir enlever son propre sous-vêtements. Julien reste à genou entre ses jambes et l'observe.

Maxime - Ben quoi? Tu mets des plombes.

Il fait preuve d'une grande impatience, comme à chaque fois. Son frère lui sourit et l'embrasse simplement. Il attrape alors l'élastique de son boxeur et le tire, le lui ôtant. Puis il s'agenouille face à lui et passe les bras autour de son cou, se collant à son corps. Mettant ainsi leur virilités en contact. Il plaque ses lèvres contre celles de Julien qui entoure sa taille de ses bras. Son corps bouge contre celui de son aîné, puis il se sépare de ses lèvres en gémissant doucement.

Maxime - Mhan, prend moi maintenant.

Julien - Doucement, t'emballe pas encore.

Il ramène ses mains contre ses hanches et le rallonge en lui caressant doucement les flancs et le ventre. Lui déposant une multitude de baisers papillon sur le ventre et l'intérieur des cuisses. Maxime écarte les jambes, laissant de la place à son frère. Il soulève légèrement le bassin en soupirant quand sa langue vient caresser sa peau.

Maxime - Oh, Julien…

Lâche-t-il plus que sensuellement dans un souffle court. Le muscle buccal de son frère continue de se mouvoir contre son intimité. Maxime laisse échapper de petits soupires et des couinements super mignons.

Maxime - Julien…

Il lui tapote l'épaule, déjà perdu dans cet océan houleux qu'est le plaisir.

Maxime - Julien…

Impossible de faire la différence entre un appel et une plainte. Julien se redresse quand même.

Julien - Oui?

Maxime - Pourquoi, pourquoi tu… à chaque fois?

Julien - Parce que j'aime beaucoup t'entendre gémir.

Il l'embrasse sur le ventre, le torse, avant de lui sourire et de venir presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le genou de son cadet remonte entre ses cuisses, heurtant légèrement ses parties intimes. Il lui attrape les jambes et les lui écarte avant de se placer lentement entre elles. De lui déposer plusieurs baisers sur les lèvres alors qu'il le pénètre doucement. Les lèvres de Maxime s'entrouvrent légèrement, laissant échapper un soupire. Ses mains descendent dans le dos de son frère tandis que ses cuisses se callent contre ses hanches. Le moment qu'il attendait tant, celui où son aîné et lui ne font plus qu'un. Julien avance doucement en lui faisant ensuite le chemin inverse avant de commencer des entrées « timides » en lui. Maxime presse ses doigts contre ses hanches, les laissant glisser sur sa peau. Il l'embrasse encore, passant aux choses sérieuses. Le rythme de ses entrées en lui augmente. Il reste doux, encore, et toujours. Les cuisses de Maxime se resserrent autour de ses hanches. Il lui attire la tête dans le cou, Julien se laisse faire. Y déposant même quelques baisers. Maxime lui attrape les poignets, il se redresse et ancre son regard dans celui de son frère. Puis il se penche de nouveau au dessus de lui, laissant sa langue se faufiler entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son sexe s'enfonce en lui et frotte agréablement contre ses parois. Maxime gémit sans retenue dans sa bouche, puis contre ses lèvres et dans son cou. Il s'accroche à ses épaules comme on se cramponne à une bouée de sauvetage.

Maxime - Ju, lien… ah…mhh han-core!

Julien lui plaque gentiment la main sur la bouche mais l'enlève aussitôt, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il a des voisins. Mais les plaintes de son cadet ne se tarissent pas. Celui-ci, voulant montrer sa bonne volonté, lui prend d'ailleurs le poignet entre les mains, introduisant ses doigts dans sa bouche les suçant goulument. Julien lui sourit.

Julien - T'es qu'une petite allumeuse.

Maxime sourit en s'arquant légèrement. Julien passe un bras sous son dos et le soulève. Ils se retrouvent yeux dans les yeux, lèvres contre lèvres. Leur torses humides glissent l'un contre l'autre. Les mains plaquées sur sa nuque, Maxime enfonce son muscle buccal dans la bouche de son frère. Julien encercle sa virilité de ses doigts et le masturbe. Les doigts de son cadet se crispent contre ses épaules, le griffant légèrement. Maxime se déverse entre ses phalanges et dégage sa main pour pouvoir se presser complètement contre son corps. Son visage s'enfouit dans son cou où il halète doucement. Julien, les mains sur ses hanches, l'aide à soulever encore une fois le bassin et lorsqu'il s'empale de nouveau sur son sexe éjacule à son tour. Après cette douce explosion, Maxime se lâche mollement sur le matelas. Julien s'allonge à ses côtés, posant le menton sur son torse. Ré-adoptant son attitude légendaire tel un paresseux en haut d'un arbre. Maxime renifle légèrement, du coup il se redresse.

Julien - Tu vas pas tomber malade?

Ce simple mot lui retournerait presque l'estomac. Maxime le sait, il se blottit dans ses bras et lâche au creux de son épaule.

Maxime - Pas si tu me réchauffe comme il faut.

Julien referme ses bras autour de son corps resserrant sa prise. Il l'embrasse dans le cou.

Julien - Tu vas prendre une douche bien chaude.

Maxime - Naon. Moi je bouge pas de là, suis bien dans tes bras. Puis je veux rien faire d'autre que de rester dans ce lit avec toi, toute la journée.

Julien - Oui, mais enfin on va pas rester toute une journée à rien faire.

Maxime - J'ai dis que je voulais rester dans ce lit avec toi. Pas que je ne voulais rien faire. Nuance.

Les deux frères s'échangent un sourire complice. Puis Maxime se calle encore plus contre lui, comme un chaton recherchant de la chaleur. Julien l'embrasse sur le front. Pensant que sans lui, il ne serait surement pas celui qu'il est devenu.

On parle souvent de la complicité qui lie les jumeaux. La leur, est bien plus spéciale.

* * *

_C'était l'histoire de deux êtres, dont l'un ne voit plus la vie sans l'autre._

_L'histoire de deux frères, qui ne seraient sûrement pas de ce monde l'un sans l'autre._

_L'histoire de Julien 21ans et Maxime 16ans, frères de sang, de cœur et d'âme._

**FIN.**

* * *

Voilà, la première OS que je poste ici.

Je voudrais des review des lecteurs, histoire d'avoir vos avis. Merki !


End file.
